Desconocidos
by lolaarlo
Summary: John se enamora de Sherlock nada más verle en la calle y necesita saber más de él, ¿qué pasará?


Una ráfaga de viento corría haciendo que el médico no caminara bien, John no aguantaba más el viento, se le hacía imposible caminar y sobre todo con tantos papeles en la mano, tenía cuidado porque no quería que le volaran.

Pero uno voló, así que fue de tras del papel, no lo dio alcanzado, hasta que un joven que iba con un abrigo y bufanda lo cogió y se lo tendió al médico.

John dio las gracias y todo avergonzado caminó con cuidado para que no le volaran más papeles.

Miró una vez para atrás y vio al joven mejor, era guapo, de eso no le cabía duda, su mentón era regio y su manera de caminar era elegante. Pero lo que más le fascinó, fue la elegancia con la que vestía.

Se quedó un rato mirando hasta el joven alto desapareció de su ángulo de visión.

John caminó pensativo, ¿quién sería aquel joven?

Cuando llegó a su apartamento; el cual era modesto, poco había allí, lo poco que podía costearse con lo que le sobraba de pagar el alquiler del apartamento, la comida y de pagar parte de su matrícula en la universidad; dejó los papeles encima de la mesa de estudio y cuando cogió el primero, vio una tarjeta.

Cogió la tarjeta y la observó, era una tarjeta de trabajo y en ella se podía ver que ponía: _Sherlock Holmes, el único asesor consultor del mundo, si necesita ayuda, llámeme._

Y ahora sabía cómo se llamaba el joven, así que ahora ya podía llamarle.

Quería llamarle para darle las gracias por la ayuda, ya que el papel que había volado era de los importantes y si alguien no lo hubiera cogido, hubiera perdido mucho trabajo empleado.

Los días pasaban y John no se decidía a llamar, hasta que un día contándole a Molly, su mejor amiga y confidente, que no podía dejar de pensar en Sherlock, le llamó.

Nervioso habló y concretó una cita con el detective. Molly sonrió al ver que su amigo era feliz y John le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Molly ayudó a John a elegir ropa que ponerse para ver a Sherlock. Cuando se vieron, el detective iba con su abrigo y su bufanda, con lo que el futuro médico empezó a sudar del calor y de las ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y besarle hasta quedarse sin aliento.

Sherlock observó a John y supo que estaba por alguien, ya que se había vestido elegante y por un momento pensó que el futuro médico sentía algo por él y rio en bajo ante sus disparatados pensamientos.

John se movía mucho, las manos no las podía dejar quietas, con lo que el detective se dio cuenta por fin de que John sentía algo por él.

John no podía más, así que le dio las gracias y corrió acalorado. Sherlock le siguió, quería poder hablar con el futuro médico, poder saber más de él, aunque ya sabía muchas cosas de su primer análisis corporal.

John se sentó en el suelo de un callejón, Sherlock lo hizo a su lado. John agachó la cabeza y Sherlock se la levantó.

— Uno no puede llorar por alguien que no conoce – Sherlock comentó bajo la mirada del mayor de los dos.

— ¿Y? Desde que me has ayudado y dado la tarjeta no paro de pensar en ti – John apartó la mirada – parezco un loco porque solo se de ti que tienes una web donde dices que puedes distinguir muchos tipos de tabaco, perfume,… muchas cosas dices.

— Pero lo único que me falta por distinguir, es quien me gusta – se acercó poco a poco al rubio y le besó – puede que tú seas la persona adecuada, ¿quieres intentarlo?

John asimilaba esto tan rápido para poder contestar, así que asintió, ya que las palabras no le salían.

Sherlock sonrió y le volvió a besar, un tierno y suave beso, seguido de un coqueteo.

Intentaron lo de ser pareja durante unos meses, la cosa funcionó, ambos se querían, hasta que por alguna razón dejaron las cosas para pasar a otro nivel, el de vivir juntos y ahora después de un año y medio viven juntos; John ya es médico titular y de vez en cuando ayuda a Sherlock y si lo hace bien se lleva recompensa por parte del detective.

**Y al fin, después de una semana y media he escrito algo, por favor, ser buenos y comentar, quiero saber si os a gusto o si no os ha gustado y él porque.**


End file.
